


Sammy say 'Dad'

by wincest_4life (malec_4ever)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, John Loves His Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/wincest_4life
Summary: My headcanon for Sammy's first word is 'Dean'. His second word is 'Mine'. In this story, he finally says 'Dad'. Just a little bit of fluff. All sweetness.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester and his sons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Sammy say 'Dad'

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on ffnet, November 11, 2013

Hello everybody.

On 3/16/2013, I created Nancy's Wincest World over at tumblr.

On 11/2/2013, I made my 8000th post. It was a little scripted scene of John and his boys. Just a little headcanon of mine.

Now on 11/11/2013, I am up to post #8496, and I present that headcanon to you, here at ffnet, in story form.

Enjoy.

**JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW JWJWJWJWJWJWJW**

John and Dean walk into the room. John is carrying the weapons duffel and Dean is carrying 16 month old Sammy.

Dean walks over to the sofa and puts Sammy on it. Sammy giggles and reaches for his big brother.

John says, "Dean take the weapons out, I need to clean them." He puts the duffel on the table, and goes into the bathroom.

Dean kisses Sammy on the forehead and with an, "Ok, Dad" walks over to the table. He pulls out a chair, climbs on it and starts emptying the duffel.

John comes out of the bathroom and goes over to the sofa. He kneels on the floor, in front of a giggling Sammy.

Dean looks over and asks, "Dad, what you doing?"

John smiles, "It is time that Sammy said 'Dad'."

Sammy giggles and says, "Dean".

John laughs, "Not 'Dean', Sammy say 'Dad'."

Sammy giggles, "Dean Mine".

Dean giggles as he climbs off the chair, all the weapons are on the table. He walks to the sofa.

John rolls his eyes, which makes Sammy giggle harder. John smiles, "Sammy, 'Dad'."

Sammy giggles and puts his arms up, "Dean Mine."

John shakes his head and goes to pick up his youngest son.

Sammy starts crying, "Dean Mine."

John realizes that Sammy isn't looking at him, but to his left. John rolls his eyes because he knows why. He turns around, and sure enough, Dean is standing at his side, smiling at his baby brother. John gets up shaking his head. He walks to the table.

John hears Sammy giggling once again, "Dean Mine."

Dean answers, "Always Sammy."

John sits down at the table and looks at his sons. Sammy is sitting on Dean's lap, his head pressed against Dean's chest. Dean's head resting on Sammy's head. Dean's arms are around him and he is playing with Dean's fingers.

John smiles at them and they smile back at their father. Dean kisses the top of Sammy's head, making his brother giggle some more.

Sammy looks at John with a bright smile and says, "Dad."

John drops the knife he was cleaning on the table and says, "What, Sammy?"

Sammy giggles and repeats, "Dad."

John gets up from the table and walks over to the sofa. He kisses a giggling Sammy.

He kisses Dean on the head and Sammy says, "Dean Mine."

Laughing, John walks back to the table, the weapons won't clean themselves. He sits down and watches Dean lay down on the sofa. He places Sammy facedown on his chest and wraps his arms around him. Sammy, with a content sigh, closes his eyes and falls asleep. Dean smiles at John, as his eyes close and he is also fast asleep.

John gets up and goes into the bedroom. He grabs a blanket off the bed and walks back to the sofa. He places it gently over his sons and kisses both of their heads. With a sad smile, he walks back to the table and gets to work.

THE END

**JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW JWJWJWJWJWJWJW**

That's it, short and sweet.

Comments?

Back to work on **Dean Takes Care of Sammy** chapter 3.

Later everyone, Deanna, saying goodnight.


End file.
